


The End of the Mad Queen

by deanandcassbutt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dothraki, How the series should totally end, Unsullied - Freeform, this was probably the best dream Ive ever had in my entire life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandcassbutt/pseuds/deanandcassbutt
Summary: Daenerys finally reaches her lifelong goal.





	The End of the Mad Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a dream I had last night and I had to write it down.

All that Daenerys knew as she walked through the streets of Kings Landing was that she was going to win. She had infiltrated Queen Cersei's court, had quietly incorporated her spies into the inner circles of the Lannister system. All around her, Lannister soldiers were being cut down and slaughtered by what seemed like an endless wave of Unsullied, Dothraki, and armies sent by rebelling Great Houses. The streets flowed with the blood of her enemie's forces, the smell of blood and death thick in the cold air that was still and uncirculated. Her closest guards killed any lion emblazoned soldier that rushed towards them. Eventually the lions began to retreat towards the Citadel, unaware that they would be met with the swords of Northerners.

Dany commanded her guards and her army behind her to use as much strength as was needed to open the doors to the Great Hall, the place that housed the Iron Throne and undoubtedly Cersei, the Mad Queen as she was now called, and her Kingsguard. It took only minutes to break open the heavy wooden doors, and the Dragon Queen's army swarmed through the palace, slaughtering the remaining guards. Daenerys stepped out to stop the fighters from attacking the Lannister Queen who sat on the Throne. Her Kingsguard stood in a arc before her as she screamed, "Kill them! Leave no one alive, and bring me The head of that Targaryen bitch!"

Daenerys only stared at the queen, a smile forming on her lips. "You remind me so much of how I hear my father acted," she teased, her voice ringing and strong throughout the room, "You sound like he did before he was murdered by your dear brother. You must understand that you've become the most hated woman in the Seven Kingdoms."

Daenerys nodded, and Cersei's guards drew their swords, turning around towards their former queen. "You are all traitors, and you will burn for this! Release the wildfire!" The Mad Queen sat motionless as nothing happened, as a Dothraki screamer rushed behind the Mountain and cut the brute's head from his shoulders. Dany laughed.

"I believe it is you who will burn." She nodded to the Kingsguard she had so carefully brought to her side. "Take her. Bring her to the outside of the walls of this city. And tell all of those who live here to go out as well. They will receive their justice."

Cersei screamed heavy insults at the Targaryen as her guards grabbed her arms, dragging her out into the streets. Her crown fell from her head.

She had no power that could save her.

Daenerys went back down the winding stone path that led to the outskirts of the Capitol, deaf to the cries and screams of dying Lannister soldiers as they were killed. When she exited the city, she was met with hundreds of thousands of people, all split on either side of Drogon. He screeched as he saw his mother, snorting smoke as she made to stand in front of his huge mouth. The Mad Queen had been chained to a post that had been pounded into the ground, struggling against her bonds. Dany turned around and spoke to what would be her new subjects.

"I have freed hundreds of slaves across the Narrow Sea. They followed me when they were released from the tyranny and corruption of those who ruled them. I have learned of the injustices brought upon you all by this woman, by her son Joffery, of her murder of House Tyrell and of so many of your friends and family. And I swear to each and every one of you, from the unborn children stirring in their mothers to those who have been wrongfully murdered, that I will rule with fairness and right judgment.

"I swear to you that I will never murder innocent souls. Those who wish to defy me and overthrow me due to my father's history will be disproven. This woman," she motioned to Cersei, who was still and nothing but terrified, "is no better than my father, Aerys the Second. She has destroyed so much for the gains of her house without the respect and dignity to put her people first. And I will never, for as long as I live and as long as my children live, forget the needs of my people. Her reign will end with fire and blood to repay you all."

She turned to face the woman she had so easily overthrown, and smiled. "Your reign is over."

She straightened herself to her fullest height, felt power radiating through her entire body and soul as she commanded her son with a single word.

"Dracarys."

The fire that surrounded her was as warm as summer sun beating down on her skin, the flames instantly burning her clothes into nothing. Cersei's terrified screams were silenced in seconds, her body burning and writhing as the dragon fire completely consumed her. But Daenerys stood still, knowing that she would finally show the world of her power and strength.

Drogon ended the stream of fire the second his mother lifted her hand. She turned to him and nodded, and her roared with all of his might before shooting up with lightning speed into the air. Daenerys stood, naked and marked with only black spots that were as easy to remove as charcoal on hands, while the former queen continued to burn, dead. And as Daenerys turned to face the throng of citizens, all of them, every single man, woman, and child, kneeled to the ground.

Her years of fighting were over, her victory swift as fire. The people had spoken with no words.

She was the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.


End file.
